


Growing Up Harry

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1st year, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Halloween, Retelling, Snape is Harry's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has always keep kept it a secret from the world that he is Harry's father. Harry doesn't mind, he's just glad he has a father. All of Hogwarts simply thinks that Harry lives in the dungeons because of his status as the boy-who-lived.</p><p>But when Harry hears the Gryffindors are having a Halloween party, he begs his father to let him spend the night in the dorms. Severus is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey. Can you do me a Harry potter prompt? Snape is Harry’s dad and no one knows. All they know is Harry doesn’t sleep in the boys room with them. One day Harry finds out the boys have something planed and he begged snape to let him spend the night in their room. Thanks!" -R

“Dad, please?”

“Absolutely not.”

There were a number of times Severus Snape questioned his ability to be a father (once or twice on a good day). There wasn’t a moment that he didn’t doubt he could raise Harry Potter (the fact that he had to give his son _Potter’s_ surname was painful enough without people believing it so easily).

And there were moments, like this, when he wanted to drown himself in a stiff drink and lock himself in his workshop.

Harry had been asking (read: pleading, whining, _begging)_ to stay in the Gryffindor dormitory for an evening. While Severus never faulted Harry for his red and gold tie (how could he be anything but Gryffindor? He was so much like his mother…), he had insisted that Harry be kept in a private dorm connected to his quarters.

As far as the school was concerned, it was because of Harry’s high risk nature as being the Dark Lord’s number one target. Let them think what they wanted, Severus wasn’t going to let Harry out of his sight for a moment. Not after losing Lily…

“Dad.”

Severus looked up from his glass of Ogden’s. Harry had moved from his seat and was now leaning over the arm of Severus’s chair, “Dad, please. It’s a Halloween party, and I want to spend it with my friends.” He nodded, “I thought it would be fun…it’s just one night. Please?”

Harry was giving him that _look_. It was the same look Lily would always give him, her green eyes so wide and pleading. How many times had Severus seen that look on Lily’s face and known he would have given her the world if she had asked for it?

He had never been able to tell those eyes “No.”

Sighing heavily, Severus nodded, “Alright. You may stay spend the night in the dormitories.”

Harry’s face nearly split in half with how wide his smile was, “Thank you!”  He launched himself into Severus’s arms, hugging him tightly.

In that moment, Severus could still pretend that Harry was the seven year old he rescued from Lily’s thrice cursed sister, that he was the child who was overjoyed to learn he had a father (even if he couldn’t tell anyone), and the child who thought Severus was his hero.

It had only been four years, but with Harry in his 1st year, Severus was already learning that he would have to learn to share Harry with the rest of the world.

Even if they didn’t deserve him.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus should have known that letting Harry stay in the dormitories for Halloween would have been a mistake. In fact, he should have known that Halloween in general was a bad idea for Harry.

It was the first year since Severus had started raising Harry that they _hadn’t_ gone to visit Lily (and Potter, Severus would admit grudgingly) at their gravesite. It was the first year that he and Harry would not be laying flowers (pink roses, Lily’s favorite) on their grave.

He should have known it was a bad omen.

It was bad enough that Severus had to keep an eye on Quirrell and his plots to get his hands on the Philosopher’s Stone, it was making watching Harry that much harder.

He knew the moment Quirrell came into the Great Hall screaming about a troll that the night was going to be a disaster. The hall was already in chaos, with students screaming and panicking while the Headmaster demanded order. Severus met Harry’s eyes from across the hall, and he could see the confusion on his face. Did he go to the dormitory or did he return to their quarters?

Severus wasn’t going to take any chances. Not with Harry. Severus quickly gestured for Harry to follow the Gryffindors to their tower. Now he could only hope that Harry would do as he said. For the moment, he had to stop Quirrell.

Getting bit by Hagrid’s abomination of a dog had not been the plan. He was in pain and no doubt Poppy would have his hide when he went to have her patch him up. But Quirrell was no closer to the Stone, and for that, he was grateful.

Then he heard his fellow professors rushing to one of the school’s lavatories, shouting something about the troll and students. Severus limped as fast as he could in the direction of the lavatory in question, hoping that it wouldn’t be as bad as he feared.

Of course, knowing his life, it couldn’t be that simple.

Severus had never been so scared—not since that night ten years ago, when Lily died—than to see his son standing over the body of a troll, two other first years standing beside him.

What the _hell_ had Harry been thinking? Severus heard the excuse the girl had given (Granger, he was sure her name was), but he didn’t believe it for a moment. McGonagall seemed to buy the excuse well enough.

That didn’t mean Harry was getting off easy.

“Explain yourself.” He hissed as he led Harry back to their quarters.

Harry had the decency to look sheepish, “Ron and I were going back to the dormitories, but we remembered that Hermione hadn’t been at dinner, so she didn’t know about the troll…we were just going to get her…The troll was supposed to be in the dungeon!”

 _Yes, where all my Slytherin students were_ , Severus sighed, “Why didn’t you tell someone?”

“They were all busy!” Harry shook his head, “And when we saw the troll was going after Hermione…we had to do something…”

It took everything in Severus to refrain from scolding Harry. It had been reckless, Harry could have gotten hurt…but he had done it for another student.

Damn him and the ways he reminded him of Lily.

“No doubt your mother would be proud of you.” He sighed, “But Harry, you _have_ to be careful. Promise me that you won’t be so reckless again.”

Harry nodded eagerly, “Of course, Dad!”

Promises, promises…

 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus felt his heart stop as he saw Harry's broom buck violent, nearly throwing him to his death.

From the beginning, he had been hesitant to let Harry get involved in Quidditch (and for more reasons than Harry taking after James Potter). But when he had seen the look of joy on his son's face when he shared that Minerva intended to make him Gryffindor's youngest Seeker... well, he wasn't about to crush his son's dreams. His only requirement had been that his grades not suffer (he was professor as well as a patent, after all).

He had not spoken up when Minerva had gotten Harry the expensive racing broom (it was more than obvious that it had been her, judging by the grin on her face when the broom had been delivered). He knew that Minerva was eager for her Lions to win the Quidditch cup away from his Snakes, and was more than willing to give her "orphan" Seeker the best possible broom. But Severus had thought that a top of the line broom might be less likely to have accidents.

Obviously that was not the case. And now that Severus was watching Harry clung to his broom for dear life, he honestly thought that he would be sick. He could barely hear the inane prattle of those around him, questioning if the personal foul Harry had received had caused the broom to malfunction (it was nonsense, of course, but Severus would be speaking to the Slytherin Quidditch team after this).

Then he saw Quirrell. Eyes glued to Harry, lips moving in a rapid flow of words.

That _bastard_. He was _not_ going to hurt his son, not while Severus was still alive. As fast as he could, he began to murmur the counter hex, hoping he could still the broom enough to keep Harry safe.

He couldn't completely stop the broom's movement, and Severus could feel his blood running cold as Harry dangled from his broom. If was only a small comfort that there were several players from the Gryffindor team directly under Harry, poised to move should the unthinkable happen.

The smell of smoke reached Severus's nose, but he didn't dare look away from Harry. Only the firm grip of Sinistra pulling forcefully on his arm pulled his gaze from Harry to the sudden realization that _he was on fire_.

Well, if he couldn't keep his gaze on Harry, neither could Quirrell. It had been all too easy to knock Quirrell over in his "panic," and as Severus extinguished the flame, he swore he saw a head of bushy hair fleeing the scene.

His son's friend had set him on fire. Lovely.

But the distraction had allowed Harry the chance to get back on his broom and go stop far as to catch the Snitch (or swallow it, leave it Harry to surprise everyone; Severus had been torn between being proud of his son and lamenting the loss of his house team. No doubt this would be an issue for the next 7 years).

Severus would have to wait several hours while Harry had been pulled into the Gryffindor tower's celebratory party. He would allow Harry his moment of glory, he deserved it. And the hours to himself allowed him to plan what his next move would be concerning Quirrell. He was getting bolder, that was for sure. No doubt he would try again to steal the Philosopher’s Stone…but to involve Harry. Why? Severus knew the obvious reason, but he also knew that the Dark Lord would want to kill Harry personally, so it made no sense for his lackey to try and kill Harry. Nothing was making sense…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening slowly.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you would still be awake…” Harry smiled softly, shutting the door behind him before coming over to Severus’s chair by the fire.

“Of course I would wait up for you. And I must commend you for leaving the party early enough to return home before curfew.”  Severus nodded slowly, watching his son, “How was the party?”

Harry grinned, “It was brilliant. The whole house is still up there partying!”

“No doubt they are riding a high of finally having a victory.” Severus scoffed slightly, then let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, “You played well today Harry, I’m proud of you.”

“Even though I beat your house?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

The potions master rolled his eyes, pouring himself a drink, “I will be needing to speak to my house team about their conduct and personal fouls. But no doubt I’ll be forced to hide my pride whenever you beat the Slytherin team in the future.” He laid a hand on Harry’s head, “You fly spectacularly well, though I’d like to avoid a repeat performance of today.”

“Dad, that wasn’t my fault!” Harry blurted, “The broom was being hexed.”

“I know.” Severus held up a hand to calm his son, “I do not hold you responsible for what happened today. I’m well aware that the broom was not under your control.”

Harry took a deep breath, “Ron and Hermione said…well, they said that you were hexing it.” He shook his head, “I know you didn’t, but Hermione said that for a proper hex, you need eye contact, and that you weren’t blinking.”

“Miss Granger is correct.” Deep down, Severus was pleased that Harry had a well-read friend…even if she was a bit of a know it all (and had set him on fire), “But I’m sure because she is not aware of our familiar ties, she misinterpreted my intent, and found it appropriate to set my robes on fire. I was casting the counter-spell, Harry.”

Harry nodded, “I know…and sorry about your robes. I can’t believe Hermione did that…” He looked somewhat sheepish, “But if it wasn’t you, who was it?”

Severus shook his head, “Allow me to handle it, Harry. You just focus on being a student, alright?”

Now Harry looked nervous, “Ron and Hermione…they think you’re evil. First with the hex, and back at Halloween when you had that limp…they think you’re up to something.”

“Your friends have very active imaginations, and I imagine Mister Weasley harbors no fond feelings toward me after he gave me that dreadful essay on Monkshood.”

“But Dad, you had a bite wound, and they think it has something to do with whatever the three headed dog is guarding.”

Severus froze before turning a firm gaze toward Harry, “And how would you know that there is a three headed dog on this premise?”


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had been present when the Granger girl had come running to Minerva in a panic. His own panic grew when he managed to hear the words “Harry” “Philosopher’s Stone” and “alone.”

He was running to the third floor corridor before Minerva could even answer the student.

The thought that Harry had gone after the Philosopher’s Stone chilled Severus to the bone. His son, the child he never imagined he’d have, could very well be in the clutches of the Dark Lord. And Severus wasn’t there to protect him…again.

The abominable dog of Hagrid’s was asleep, thank Merlin, and Severus spied Harry’s flute by the trapdoor. How Harry had learned that music would put the dog to sleep, Severus didn’t know. But he couldn’t get distracted.

As he made his way through the various challenges, Severus couldn’t help but question Albus’s reasoning behind keeping the Philosopher’s Stone at Hogwarts. After all, if three eleven year old students could get past the challenges, then surely Quirrell would have no problem.

Thinking of Quirrell only made Severus’s blood run cold. He needed to think only of Harry, and keeping Harry safe.

And so when Severus stepped into the mirror chamber, and saw his only son sprawled on the stone floor, his heart stopped. “Merlin, no…” He rushed to Harry’s side, dropping to his knees unceremoniously and cradling his son to his chest.

Harry was breathing evenly, but Seveus could see a ring of bruises around the boy’s neck. Then Severus spied a familiar length of purple fabric at the base of the Mirror of Erised, and he knew Quirrell had been there. Where was he now? Had he gotten the Stone?

A heavy thud sounded against the stone floor, and Severus saw the blood red stone as it fell from Harry’s hand.

“You foolish boy…” Severus breathed, “You actually did it…”

Harry stirred in his arms, and Severus breathed a sigh of relief when his son’s bright green eyes opened, “Dad…” he rasped, his voice raw and ragged.

“Hush.” Severus shook his head, “You scared me half to death, do you realize that?”

His son looked apologetic, and Severus knew he couldn’t be mad at his son for long, “I couldn’t let him get the Stone…” Harry mumbled.

“I’m not going to ask how you know about the Stone or how you managed all of this right under my nose.” Severus shook his head, “But you have the Stone, and you’re safe now.”

Harry smiled weakly, “Quirrell…” He continued, “He had another face…under his turban…it was him…”

Severus froze. To think the Dark Lord had been _with_ Quirrell the entire time…that Harry had actually _faced_ him…

But Harry wasn’t done talking, “He said he could bring them back, if I joined him…”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who Harry was talking about: his mother and his adoptive father. And Severus could only imagine how tempted Harry might have been to believe that the Dark Lord could have brought back the dead. “Harry…nothing can bring back the dead.” If there had been a way to bring Lily back, Severus would have found it.

Harry smiled softly, “I know…I told him ‘no’…mum would have wanted me to stay strong.”

“Indeed she would have,” Severus felt a small smile pull at his lips. Harry was every inch Lily’s son… “She would be proud of you Harry.”

Severus hadn’t needed to say it. Both he and Harry already knew that Lily was smiling down on her son. They also both knew that if the next six years were anything like the past year, Severus would be sent to an early grave.


End file.
